


Little Zuzu's Big Birthday Bash

by FerrousKyra



Series: The One Where EVERY Team Avatar is Ultimately Related [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: & also children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, F/F, Gen, I made a bunch of random background characters her friends, Izumi is Little Zuzu, Izumi is overwhelmed & nobody cares, Little izumi, M/M, Vignette, Zuko is Zuzu the Elder, for the record, or just AU in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: I found this in my  documents & obviously planned for it to be an actual story but as a vignette it's already done so,
Relationships: Izumi & her friends, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The One Where EVERY Team Avatar is Ultimately Related [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990165
Kudos: 17





	Little Zuzu's Big Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my documents & obviously planned for it to be an actual story but as a vignette it's already done so,

This was a bad idea.

Izumi knew that going in. She knew it would become chaos. Yet, she underestimated how much.

The adult's in her life knew that Izumi was getting old enough that she would soon prefer to arrange her birthday parties around her close friends, rather than all her relatives. So, they setup a last-hurrah. Izumi had invited all her friends; & her fathers had invited all her relatives. It was a recipe for disaster.

Izumi had invited everyone in her friend-group.

First, her best friend, Xing Ying , who is a quiet, respectable kid. Her confidence in herself easily rivals Izumi's own performative air of superiority her aunts, Mai & Azula, are instilling into her.

Then there's her close friend, Zhu Li. a smart girl that seems to share Izumi's... eclectic taste in friends; that is, if her best friend, Iknik Varrick is any indication. Varrick, as all the kids call him, was also invited; he's a total genius, & over twice as crazy. He kinda reminds Izumi of her Papa.

There's also Song & Jin. They're completely different in every way; except, of course, for the fact that they're practically joined at the hip (& both had a gross crush on her dad). Song is the quite kid whose always praised for being so attentive & well-behaved. Jin has a reputation for doing what she wants when she wants. Though, it's usually not enough to get her into trouble.

Kori, on the other hand, also has a reputation for doing what she wants; & it's almost always landing her in hot water. More stubborn than a sky bison, she always believes she's doing what's right. Which, frustratingly (for the adults), she usually is.

Lastly, there's Pema, who's also in Izumi's friend-group, but was only really invited because Izumi knows she'll keep her cousin, Tenzin, out of everyone's way.

That leaves Koko, Izumi's best friend from outside school. Kori reminds Izumi of Koko a lot. That was the main reason she invited Kori; she wants to see how they'll interact with each other. Koko is easily the more intense of the two, & more impulsive.

Izumi's cousins are also here. Bumi, Auntie Katara & Uncle Aang's oldest, is just as chaotic as his namesake supposedly was. Kya is about as intense as someone labeled as a hippie can be. Tenzin, the youngest, is a suck-up goody-two-shoes nobody likes.

There's also Izumi's "cousin," Lin; Aunt Toph's child. She's just like Tenzin except firm where he's whiny.

All of this combined was a bad idea.

Between Bumi, Kya, Jin (with Song in-tow), Kori, &, most importantly, Koko it became pure chaos. Then Aunt Toph decided it'd be fun to egg them on.

No one was around to stop it either. Wet-blanket Tenzin was successfully distracted by Pema; leaving Lin too jealous to do anything. Zhu Li is accompanying Varrick; who's explaining his mad-scientist plans to Papa & Auntie Azula, who are probably planning a way to pull it off. (Izumi expects to see Uncle Teo in the near future.) Xing Ying is busy hero-worshiping Uncle Aang. Rangi, Koko’s mother is busy trying to save her wife, Kyoshi, from the same fate by Auntie Suki. Auntie Katara & Dad are trying to stop their siblings with going-through with Varricks plans.

The only remaining adults who aren't too old to care are Auntie Ty Lee, who doesn't seem to register that there’s any problem whatsoever; & Auntie Kiyi & Uncle Tom-Tom who don't seem to care either way.

Eventually, Izumi seeks refuge with Great-Uncle Iroh & her grandparents.


End file.
